


Landline.

by mintslove



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, I can not promise you a happy ending but happy moments, I needed to write closure for his character after playing the after ending, No Beta, POV V | Kim Jihyun, RFA doesn’t appear until later, Reader-Insert, Spoilers for saerans after ending, Sucide, V living in regret and utter self loathing, V | Kim Jihyun Is Not Blind, V’s mom deserved better, could be considered a fix-it, mc is her own character and is with Saeran, past jihyun kim, probably slow burn, reader has own issues, self destructive behavior, set two years after the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintslove/pseuds/mintslove
Summary: Set Two Years After Saeran’s After EndingTw- This story deals with Sucide. Alcoholism. Self Destructive Behavior.If being a drunken mess was what he had to do then he would drink until it burned him alive until he was drowning until he was truly hazed.V had lost everything on his own accord.He is content in his next decision up until he gets a call from himself.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader, v kim jihyun/main character past unrequited feelings explored
Kudos: 8





	Landline.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw- This story deals with Sucide. Alcoholism. Self Destructive Behavior.

set two years after Saerans after ending.

TW- Sucide 

Alcoholism. Self Destructive Behavior. Thoughts on Existence.

set two years after Saerans after ending.

The weak breeze whispers nothing  
The water screams sublime  
His feet shift, teeter-totter  
Deep breath, stand back, it’s time  
Toes untouch the overpass. Soon he’s water bound  
Eyes locked shut but peek to see  
The view from halfway down  
A little wind, a summer sun  
A river rich and regal  
A flood of fond endorphins  
Brings a calm that knows no equal  
You’re flying now  
You see things much more clear than from the ground  
It’s all okay, it would be  
Were you not now halfway down  
Thrash to break from gravity  
What now could slow the drop  
All I’d give for toes to touch  
The safety back at top  
But this is it, the deed is done  
Silence drowns the sound  
Before I leaped I should’ve seen  
The view from halfway down  
I really should’ve thought about  
The view from halfway down  
I wish I could’ve known about  
The view from halfway down  
-Bojack Horseman-

-

His mint hair  
had grown to his shoulders it was unkempt and almost as disheveled as he was. The sun shining down across his face looking down at the rocky shore below. He was drunk, impossibly drunk, V used to never get drunk knowing how much was too much for him to handle except for recently because recently he drank until he was numb. The nearly empty glass bottle was hanging from his hand hardly with any grip.

He looked upwards towards the sun.  
He’d stopped praying long before this.  
Though he thinks he might pray once more.  
He’d wasted so many prayers and wishes in his life.  
What could he possibly pray for?  
Forgiveness?  
No he was far past forgiveness or redemption.  
V wasn't sure if there was a heaven or hell or even a God anymore and if there was a God V couldn’t help but wonder when was it that God stopped listening?

It took no time for him to realize he was nothing to anyone.  
Really was hardly even a person in his own right, a shell of a person completely lost and emptied out.

He was sure this was the only option for him left. 

If he’d only made the right choices before this yet even now his choices felt so muddled in his mind.

His eyes now recovered he could almost see it so clearly. 

He should have- 

No. 

That was the last thing he should have been thinking about.... screw what if’s.  
He lived his entire life in what if’s and he was tired.  
God he was so tired, utterly exhausted.  
Pulling up the nearly empty bottle of whiskey to his lips.  
He takes another sip, the taste of whiskey hitting the back of this throat it nearly burns.  
Really V had always had a distaste for whiskey much preferring the taste of wine but he could hardly drink wine anymore without thinking of Jumin it was easier that way him realizing that Jumin truly had every reason in the world to hate him was the last thing he wanted to think about though the thought traveled into his mind often. Besides he wasn’t really chasing the taste he was chasing more so the feeling that alcohol brought him.

The feeling of his mind catching a drift being unable to catch thoughts.

He just wanted to feel nothing and think nothing for just once. If being a drunken mess was what he had to do then he would drink until it burned him alive until he was drowning until he was truly hazed.

He let his eyes wander down to the crashing waves just below waves hitting the rocky edge.  
He took a deep breath. Looking back up at the sun

He’d felt warm with the sun shining across his face; it still instilled a sort of calm to him.  
He just wanted it to be over.  
Maybe he should have done this sooner.  
Beat the inevitable it’s not as though he’d never considered it.  
Death had always permeated somewhere in the back of his mind.  
Thoughts of death had somehow always followed him, he's a true lifelong friend, the only friend he allowed to stay in the end.  
Maybe the only friend he’d ever been good too.

He takes another sip finishing the bottle as he leaves it discarded and forgotten.

Looking up at the sun he basks it’s light for the last time. 

He was at false peace at least for one more moment until he felt the familiar buzzing of his cell phone 

Looking down at the the phone in his hand he blinked in surprise 

At his own name reflected back at him. 

Jihyun Kim.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is probably the heaviest it was honestly hard to write. It reminded me a lot of the scene in Vs Mother in his own route. She will play a big part in this fan fiction later on.
> 
> If you made it to this part thank you for reading. 
> 
> The next chapter has already been drafted and will be the set up to the plot.


End file.
